


Un Caffè

by wish_clark



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Cowboys, Fluff, Gay, M/M, albert mason - Freeform, arthur morgan - Freeform, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish_clark/pseuds/wish_clark
Summary: [based off the Summer of ‘99 world by LanderAvenue]Albert is working hard on a photography showcase. Domestic cuteness from Arthur Morgan.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Albert Mason
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Un Caffè

**Author's Note:**

> Please bare with me; I’ve never written fan fiction before. A little fluff one shot seemed like a good place to start.

Albert is hunched over his desk in the basement of his and Arthur’s house in Tall Trees. Yesterday, he had been developing photos all morning while Arthur was buying groceries out in Blackwater and now the developed photos and more were thrown all over the desk in disarray. No matter his task at hand, his thoughts wandered back to Arthur and, right now, how he preferred the barbaric way of catching all his food, but that did not mean that Albert didn’t demand fruits (especially peaches) and seasonings and some canned goods when he was in the mood. And Arthur usually gave in quickly to what he wanted with just a peck on the cheek and a “pretty please”.

_ Oh dear _ , he thought,  _ I’m getting myself distracted _ . He turned back to the mess of photos in front of him. The gallery was still weeks away, but he desperately wanted to choose them in advance.

“These are all so lovely,” he murmured, grazing his fingertips over new and old photos, new and old memories. A shot of wild horses, taken so long ago with the help of his husband, though, at the time, he was a mere stranger. A shot of some turkeys was far more recent and he recalled Arthur quipping his choice of subject— “Slow buggers, you don’t even need my help. They’re better for eating anyways.” Albert had made sure all the turkeys were alive once they left, to Arthur’s dismay. He chuckled.

Arthur had always been up to helping him, and would even listen to his directions… sometimes.  _ Damn me _ , his thought interrupted the fond recollection,  _ always distracted _ . But how could he not be? His mind was always on his husband.

As if he had willed Arthur to be there, there was suddenly a hand on his shoulder. Albert jumped, as usual, and whipped around to face the hand’s owner.

Maybe he whipped around too hard, as Arthur, the hand’s owner as Albert now knew and probably should have guessed, jumped back and called out a string of expletives.

“Jesus, Al! It’s just me! You woulda thought you got jumped by a bear,” Arthur said.

But Albert’s panic was over, how could he be scared in the company of his husband, who had protected him since the moment they met. Well, it was close with the wolves, but he’s still alive!

Arthur held a battered mug in his hands. Once made of shiny metal, “it’s battered and old, but still works, just like me,” Arthur liked to say, though Al wished he didn’t. 

“It’s just a cup of coffee, dear,” Arthur drawled, a teasing tone seeping into his voice.

“Yes, I can see that,” Albert quipped back, though his annoyance wasn’t genuine, betrayed by the smile that he fought to hold back. Arthur took a couple steps forward, closing the small gap he made when taking a step back to avoid the mug being smacked out of his hand by Albert, and set it on the table gently, careful to avoid all of his photos strewn across the desk.

He pressed his lips to Albert’s forehead and leaned back to look him in the eyes. Both men could easily recognize the unbridled love and care that was shown in their eyes, especially in private, and Albert always loved how Arthur’s eyes looked, shining bluer than normal. It was comforting to know he was loved. 

“Come to bed soon, alright? It’s late.”

“I will,” Albert murmured. Reaching his hand behind Arthur’s neck, he pulled him down close enough for their lips to touch, much longer than the forehead kiss. “I will,” he repeated.


End file.
